dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zamasu
|Race = Shinjin |Gender = |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10 |Occupation = of Universe 10 (former)Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16, page 32 Former Apprentice Supreme Kai Supreme Kai (temporarily) |FamConnect = Goku Black (original self/alternate timeline counterpart) Future Zamas (alternate timeline counterpart) Fused Zamas (fusion of alternate timeline counterparts) Gowasu (former master) }} Zamasu was the Supreme Kai apprentice serving the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Gowasu. He was formerly the North Kai of Universe 10. Appearance Zamasu was an average height individual. He had pale green skin, gray irises, white eyebrows, and white hair in the style of a mohawk. He wore a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wore orange earrings which resembled Potara earrings. Personality Generally, Zamasu is shown to be a very calm and methodical person, as shown in combat when carefully perceiving his opponent's attack style and seamlessly countering in a fluid manner. While a man who cares for the development and prosperity of the universe, Zamasu often questioned the worth of mortals, not trusting in their ability to handle conflict as they were prone to commence war in a repeated cycle. He also did not agree with how the Kais would not be more directly involved in mortals' actions like the Gods of Destruction.Dragon Ball Super episode 53, "Reveal Black's True Identity! Now, Off to the Kaioshin Realm of Universe 10" In the manga, he is even shown to scoff at the idea that mortals can be trusted to handle important matters, let alone rival the might of gods. Despite this, he acknowledged his lack of personal experience and was willing to diligently listen to his teacher Gowasu's words, to which, he was a humble and level headed man with just goals, as Gowasu noted by how well-balanced he would brew tea, implying that he was a just man. After meeting Goku however, his views radically changed and his distrustful nature towards mortals only grew. Annoyed at Goku's carefree attitude and lack of respect, his distaste for the gods not quelling the dangerous nature of mortals evolved to a radicalism-level. Shocked at how a mortal like Goku could gain a power rivaling gods (even obtain such power) and so recklessly challenge one, Zamasu came to sternly believe that mortal life by nature is an evil. Once learning of the existence of the Super Dragon Balls and realizing the potential power he could obtain from them, Zamasu fully gave into his dark desires, removing all semblance of compassion and patience to others as he threatened Zuno's life for answers. Even more, Zamasu decided to betray and kill his master to make use of Gowasu's power for his own goals. When confronted about his plans and learning about his future counterparts causing such devastation in the parallel world, Zamasu showed no shame, but rather was delighted to hear how far his plans reached. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga In the anime Zamasu is first seen carrying a cart of refreshments. He then gives a cup of tea to his master, Gowasu. His master then tells him about his duties as a Supreme Kai, which is watching over their universe including mortals. Zamasu then asks him if the mortals are worth their protection, due to their past mistakes. Gowasu explains that the Supreme Kais' and Kais' duties are to create and not interfere with creations. Zamasu implores if Gowasu is telling him to look past the mistakes of mortals with Gowasu simply telling him to know his place, watch over and raise them. Zamasu is silent and reluctantly accepts the situation when Gowasu repeatedly implores for a response from him. In the anime version, Beerus, Whis, and Goku then show up with the latter repeatedly asking Zamasu to fight him, but is then stopped by Beerus. They then tell them about someone who is similar to Goku and how he has a Time Ring. Beerus asks to see the Time Rings. Shortly afterwards, Zamasu reluctantly fights Goku after Gowasu instructs him to do so, stating that it's part of Zamasu's training. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 2, much to Gowasu's and Zamasu's surprise. During their battle Goku, Whis, and Beerus feel Zamasu's ki, saying it is very similar to Black's. Goku then overpowers Zamasu, defeating him in battle. Goku offers his hand but Zamasu reacts with hostility before being reprimanded by Gowasu. After they leave, the fight only furthers Zamasu's hatred for mortals, now thinking they are dangerous. However, Goku notes his ki is not quite the same as Black's. However, Whis is convinced that Zamasu and Black are in fact the same person not only due to their ki but the fact that he felt the same coldness in his heart that he felt from Black. In the manga version Zamasu goes with Gowasu to meet the Shin, the Supreme Kai of Universe 7, and spars with Kibito, he appears to be about to end the battle too violently and so Gowasu stops him. Zamasu is then intrigued to hear about how a mortal such as Goku was able to defeat the likes of Majin Buu - thus having power greater than a god. Zamasu and Gowasu become aware of creatures on the planet Babari while sitting for tea. Zamasu advocates for the destruction of the creatures, only to be rebuked by Gowasu who asserts that it is the place of the God of Destruction to carry out that act and not his. Gowasu then shows Zamasu the Time Ring, explaining its function to him and Zamasu also learning that one cannot travel back to the past with them. Gowasu prepares for the two to depart to the future of Babari though mentions that Zamasu cannot go since he is only an apprentice and not a Supreme Kai, before passing Zamasu an earring and allowing him to be one for the time being. Zamasu puts the earring on the ear corresponding to Gowasu's to ensure the pair do not fuse and denies interest in merging with him for the time being. The two fist bump and say "1000 years", transporting into the future of Babari where a fight breaks out between the planet's denizens, Zamasu concluding their continued existence would ensure no peace. Observing the Babarians with Gowasu, Zamasu views them as accomplishing goals with brute force and a disregard for laws or justice. A Babari attacks them, Zamasu repelling it a short distance away from them with his hand and goes against Gowasu's wishes by slicing the creature in half, killing it. Returning to their planet, Zamasu returns the earring to Gowasu upon the latter’s request and later prepares tea, rebuking his mentor’s claim that they can learn from mortals, instead reasoning that they cannot learn given the example the Babari set. Gowasu tries explaining justice is meant to counteract evil but Zamasu forwards that mortals have used knowledge to dirty their world and that the ones with knowledge are evil. Gowasu warns that he must calm himself and that the Gods should also learn, Zamasu leaving to fetch Gowasu more tea and thinking non-interventionism is a crime. Later, while watching the fight of Universe 6 and 7 tournament on God Tube with Gowasu, Zamasu sees the Super Dragon Balls. Zamasu, curious to why the Gods of Destruction would be fighting over the Super Dragon Balls, asks Gowasu what they are. Gowasu explains to Zamasu that they are orbs that can grant any wish, much to Zamasu's surprise. Also while watching the tournament, Zamasu sees Goku covered in godly Ki and much to his anger as he wonders how mere mortals could achieve this kind of power. He heads to Zuno's place and asked them to know more information about the Super Dragon Balls and Goku, which a flustered Zuno complies to. Later in the anime version, Zamasu re-appears in Universe 10 with Gowasu's tea, apparently calm despite the appearance of Goku, Beerus, Whis and Shin. Zamasu apparently manages to see off his guests and reunites with Gowasu. After confirming their suspicions of Zamasu's true intentions, Goku, Shin, Beerus and Whis head out to protect Gowasu and make him realize Zamasu's currently evil nature. Though shocked by how much they know about what he thought and planned, he is undeterred and attempts to attack Goku with an energy blade. However, Beerus intercepts him and kills him afterwards, putting an almost instantaneous end to the once prodigious Supreme Kai apprentice. Gowasu speaks his name as he seemingly laments that his apprentice had to pay a price to learn of his wrong ways. In the manga version Beerus and Whis head to see Zamasu and Gowasu without Goku or Shin. As Goku Black However, the other version of present Zamasu was still alive, despite the original natural flow of time having changed as the result of Future Trunks going back to the past. Zamasu succeeded in carrying out his plans to kill Gowasu and take his Potara Earrings and Time Ring. Following this, he used these items to gather and use the Super Dragon Balls to switch his body with Goku, becoming Goku Black, whom killed the Goku in Zamasu's body, Chi-Chi and Goten; and traveled to Future Trunks' timeline and allied with his future counterpart there. As Goku Black, the Time Ring he wore stopped him from being erased from existence once his past self was "killed", after time had been altered. He fused with his future counterpart to become Fusion Zamasu, and was later defeated by Future Trunks (by killing the body) and Future Zen-Oh (by "killing" his soul while erasing all traces of him from existence). Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' During the time of the Timespace Tournament, Zamasu is summoned by Goku Black to act as his ally, the two decide to use the Timespace Rift for their own ends to exterminate mortals. Upon being forced into battle with Tekka's team and Future Trunks, Zamasu and Goku Black fuse together into Fused Zamasu. It is then discovered by the group that other Timespace's are disappearing, and Fused Zamasu reveals that this is because his comrades are wiping them out. Fused Zamasu then summons his comrades - four other Zamasus from other Timespaces - two of which are Goku Blacks. The group realize that the Zamasues are linked to Fused Zamasu, and that is how they are able to stay in this Timespace, and so decide they must defeat him. The two Goku Blacks turn Super Saiyan Rosé and the battle begins. Fused Zamasu is defeated in the end. Power Zamasu is recognized as a genius among the Kais with a prodigious talent for fighting, with Goku in the anime remarking that his power surpasses that of Universe 7's Supreme Kais. In the manga, Shin even noted that Zamasu had greater skills and abilities than any of the current and past Supreme Kais from each universe. Zamasu easily out-maneuvers Kibito in their match, being interrupted from landing a serious blow due to Gowasu claiming the match was over. In the anime, when he was fighting with Super Saiyan 2 Goku, he is shown to be able to carefully intercept his punches. Ultimately he struggles in his battle with him and is surprised by Goku's power, which Gowasu remarks as rivaling the God of Destruction's. In the end, Goku overpowers Zamasu with his strength, and defeats him. Later on, however, Zamasu says that, during their fight, he was distressed, and could have performed much better than what he did. Goku says that Zamasu may be able to become as strong as Beerus one day, though Beerus scoffed at the notion, claiming that his capacities are on an entirely different level. Techniques *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Exploding Wave' - A technique where the user creates an explosion from the ground, used against Kibito in the manga. *'Planet Bomb' - An Energy Ball technique where Zamasu creates a Huge Energy Sphere similar to the Big Bang Attack. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *[[Aura Slide|'Aura Slide']] - Zamasu concentrates ki around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. **[[God Split Cut|'God Split Cut']]' '(神裂斬)- A variation where the blade can be extended somewhat or fired as a blast at long-range in rapid succession. *'Instantaneous Movement' - The ability to teleport where one desires, Zamasu's proficiency enables him to even traverse into different universes. *'Pure Heart' - Despite his evil actions, Zamasu is immune to the effects of the Devilmite Beam (and Psidevilmite Beam) indicating that he has a pure heart and that his evil actions are a result of his misguided belief that mortals are evil and that his actions though extreme are completely justified. Zamasu is implied to possess a pure heart by Gowasu's comments on how well-balanced Zamasu was at brewing tea.Gowasu: "Tea brewed by the pure-hearted is free of imperfections and is truly delicious." One of Zamasu's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Fusions Fused Zamasu In Dragon Ball Fusions, Zamasu (of the main timeline) and Goku Black merge into Fused Zamasu as part of a raid mission. Gomas Gomas is the EX-Fusion of Zamasu and Kid Goku in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video games *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Zamasu makes his debut in a video-game a nd as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the tenth mission of the God Mission series (GDM10). He will also be playable in Xenoverse 2' via DLC. He is also playable as a free DLC character in Dragon Ball Fusions after the Version 2.2.0 Update along with Goku Black and Fusion Zamasu. In Dragon Ball Fusions, his name is rendered as Zamas. Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki *English: TBA Battles *Zamasu vs. Kibito (Manga only) *Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 2) (Anime only) *Zamasu vs. Babarian *Zamasu vs. Beerus Trivia *Zamasu is the second person to be promoted from the position of Kai to the position of Supreme Kai, although he was only Supreme Kai temporarily. He is also the second one to have a name revealed, in both occasions the first one being Chronoa. *Zamasu's outfit in the anime shares the same color scheme as Shin's in the manga. *The word "Zamasu" may have come from the Japanese verb ざます(Zamasu) which translates as "to be, to exist". It shares the exact same definition with his master's hypothetical name etymology, Gowasu. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Zamas fr:Zamasu pl:Zamasu it:Zamasu pt-br:Zamasu ca:Zamasu Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Shinjin Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Males Category:Deities